CLASH OF BLACK & WHITE
by BLurRedminDz
Summary: Zero always had strange dreams. In every dream, a hooded woman was the last thing he saw and a voice calling out his name was the last thing he heard. Then he met the owner of the voice. A man named Kaname Kuran.. But who was the hooded woman?
1. Chapter 1

**CLASH OF BLACK & WHITE**

 **(..a Vampire Knight AU fanfic..)**

 **CHAPTER 1** **: Silverette & the Seven Dwarfs**

The slight creak of the wooden bed and some little noises made the certain silverette to awaken from his slumber. He lightly stretched his body and adjusted himself on the narrow space he has laid on. The action caused the wooden bed to creak even more. His eyelids opened slightly trying to make form of the blur colors, and closed them briefly before opening them. The world around him started to take form and the first thing he saw was an unbelievably low ceiling.

He closed his eyes again and stirred them for a few seconds, then opened them again. The ceiling was really low that it might reach his head if he stood up.

But.. why?

He was finally fully-awake as he realized that the ceiling in his room wasn't similar to this low wooden ceiling he was seeing at the moment. He averted his gaze on his surroundings and noticed that he was not really in his own room but in a completely unknown place.

What?

He immediately sat up and looked throughout the whole room realizing that he was in a small hut. His eyes widen as he saw the tiny objects around the hut.

They were just as tiny as a child's toys.

Before Zero could utter a word, the door opened harshly and seven extremely tired little people entered the hut. They were panting heavily and made their way on the tiny kitchen to drink- totally oblivious of the silverette who was speechless due to shock of what he was seeing.

"Hah! I'm tired.. Someone give me food.." whined one of them.

"I'm hungry too.. give me food before I fall asleep."

"Worry not everyone. I will cook a very delicious meal for us since we brought many fruits and vegetables." one of them cheerfully said and started cooking meal.

"Seriously you're letting this creep cook for us? He works so slow and I can't wait any longer."

"Shut up! You're just making my head hurt more with your loud voices. We're all hungry here but we should wait." said another little person angrily.

The silverette watched the scene unfolding in front of him. He wanted to say something but the words felt like trapped in his throat.

 _'This is ridiculous. There's no way that this is even real. I must be in dreamland- or in wonderland.'_

Then one of the little people approached the bed where the confused young man was sitting. A loud shout erupted inside the hut as the little person took notice of the stranger who was looking at them in disbelief.

"Ah! There's a human in our hut! A human! This is bad!"

The little people shifted in alarm when they heard the shout and all of them turned their heads to where the young man is, who raised from the bed surprisingly (and in pain as his head bumped the wooden ceiling because it really is low) upon the loud shout of the little person which became much louder when the other little people shouted also.

"Shut the fuck up you little shit! Stop shouting!" the young man threateningly glared at them as he soothed his head from pain because goddamit his head was hurting more not only from the sudden bump of his head on the low ceiling but also from their loud shout; the little people stopped shouting abruptly at the glare of the silverette.

He sat on the bed he previously laid onto as he really can't stand properly at all without hitting the ceiling. Unfortunately, the wooden bed he sat at had broken due to the young man's heavy weight. He fell on the floor but not hard as the bed really was too tiny and he then only noticed that what he was laying to before was a total of seven beds which were properly arranged in line. He wondered how he managed to sleep in there which were tiny and narrow at that. No wonder he felt so uncomfortable when he woke up.

His musing was interrupted as the little person with an angry face approached him. "Oi, you human! Who are you and how did you get inside our hut? What do you want from us? Are you going to destroy our home?"

The little people picked their axes near the door where they placed them upon arrival and turned to the stranger defensively, preparing to counterattack in case the stranger endangered them.

"Huh?! I should be the one asking who you are and why am I here in the first place? I remember that I did fell asleep after doing the damn project, but it was in my own bed.. in my own room. Not in this.. Hut.." He responded.

"What?! Don't give us any excuses! You're definitely a human and you're trying to harm us!" defended one of them.

"Of course I'm human and you definitely are not. You- you're dwarfs? but.. dwarfs are not real." he pointedly said. "Oh right, you're not real so this is not real too. This is only just a dream." he reassured himself and wished to be awaken soon from this ridiculous dream.

"Yes we are dwarfs, but we are real! Get out of our hut! We won't let any human destroy our home!" the angry dwarfs charged towards the human with their axes but they were stopped by the dwarf who was cooking food.

"Guys wait! I just remembered something. Yesterday, when I went to the hills alone to get fresh flowers, I heard some guards from the palace talking. They were saying that the Queen must not know that they didn't manage to kill Snow White and just left her in the deep forest. Oh poor Snow White. She was left there. All alone." He sadly stated.

"So?"

"So, do you think that person might be Snow White?" he finished as he pointed his finger to the silver-haired who got more surprised, his eyes widening.

It seems like his world was spinning around as he heard what the girly dwarf narrated. Girly dwarf because he's wearing a fucking pink apron. It reminds him of someone he knew. And his head was hurting more and more. What the actual fuck?! Did he heard wrong? What did the dwarf had said again?

S-s-snow?

Is it snow? No there's another word.

What was the color of snow again? Black? No it's not.

Ah. Yes, he remembered. He remembered.

The color of the snow is..

..is w-white.

How could he forget?

Then what's so wrong in the white snow?

' _Of course there is!'_ He berated.

The dwarf didn't say white snow. He said snow white. But aren't they just the same? Yes-

 _'No! They're different.'_ Because the dwarf didn't mean the color of the snow which is white. He definitely means the name Snow. White. The fucking name Snow White which was ridiculously familiar to him. That name is practically known all over the whole world.

' _But Snow-fucking-White is a fucking fictional disney fairytale character! What the hell is this? 'Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs'?'_

' _Are you kidding me?!'_

"Oh! So are you Princess Snow White?" the dwarfs inquired.

 _Why did these dwarf mentioned Snow White of all people? Damn!_ The words replayed through his head.

 _'Are you Snow White? Snow White? Snow White?'._

It repeatedly ran through his head like a broken record. What the fuck! He? He is Snow White? When? When did he became a girl to be called as Snow White? Is Snow White a male? Of course not. She's a female. And he is a male. Therefore, he is NOT Snow White. AT ALL!

"Oi, we are asking you. Are you Snow White? Oi! Are you deaf? We're asking you." one of the dwarf pressed the handle of the axe to the silver-haired which interrupted the self-inquiring of the young man at himself.

The silverette looked down at them with an unreadable expression.

"Shut the hell up! I'M NOT FUCKING SNOW WHITE! MY NAME IS ZERO KIRYUU! ZERO. KIRYUU. DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?!" he extremely yelled at them causing the dwarfs to cover their big ears which was surprisingly larger than human's.

Zero was soothing the increasing headache he felt from the situation, and glared at the dwarfs who were fixing their big ears from the loud outburst.

"The human is not Snow White. There's no way that a princess would yell like he did." a dwarf with a pillow stated as he is trying to stay awake from drifting to sleep even after hearing the loud yell from Zero.

"Yeah. He's not Snow White because isn't the princess a young human girl? But this is a human male. He's not Snow White." agreed the other dwarf.

"Yeah. And Snow White is kind and sweet."

"You're right."

Zero was starting to like the responses of the dwarfs even though they were conversing as if he's not present at all.

"You're lying." Zero paused at that and searched for the owner of the tiny voice. He saw the smallest dwarf among the seven who was hiding behind the girly dwarf. Zero was surprised that there's a girl among the seven dwarfs of Snow White.

"You're lying. You are Snow White because you're wearing the dress of Snow White and your skin is white as well as your hair. That gave your mother an idea to name you as Snow White." the other dwarfs looked throughout Zero's feature and everyone agreed saying that there's no mistaken in it, he really is Snow White.

Zero was starting to form another headache. Just a few minutes ago, they figured that he IS NOT Snow White but with just what the dwarf girl said, they totally shifted their belief and started believing that he REALLY IS Snow White?

What the hell?!

Yeah he admit that he had a fair almost white skin which is rare for a man and a silver hair which was almost the same color as white and he really is wearing the dress of Snow White as he looked down at his . So? What of it? What makes them say that he is Snow White when he is totally not-

NO HE IS? Because goddamit! He looked down at his outfit once again and saw that he really is wearing the dress of Snow-fucking-White.

 _Whaaat?!_

When did he wear something like this?! Even during his middle school years did he agreed when all his classmates as well as the teacher begged him to play as Snow White or any fucking fairytale princesses they were suggesting.

And yet..

And yet he was now wearing a Snow White outfit? This is stupid! _Get me out of this hell!_

"Oh so this is the time when Snow White got lost in the forest and came to our house. Yeah I understand." said the angry dwarf from before. Everyone nodded.

Zero wouldn't let them to believe that he is Snow White. "No! No you don't understand. You don't understand at all. I'm not really Snow White. I'm a male and Snow White is female. I have a silver hair but Snow White has a deep black hair and she has a whiter skin than me. Understand? We're totally different. Only this dress is similar to her, but this is not really mine. I don't even know why I'm here in the first place. Believe me."

Zero finished his explanation with a determined look that they must believe him so he can find a way to get out of this place. Or dream.

Yes dream.

But the expressions of the dwarfs irritated him because what the fuck?! No one believed him? But why? The dwarfs only chuckled which turned to laughter then turned to stomach-clench-laughter with a tear on the side of their eyes.

"Oh Snow White-chan. What are you even saying? You are Snow White, don't try to deny it. You don't have to be shy. We know what is gonna happen from now on. Don't worry." the girly dwarf smiled at him and put a food in a bowl then gave it to Zero.

"No! No! You don't understand me at all. I'm really not Snow White. Goddamit!" Zero pushed the food away that was handed to him and the food got thrown to the ground. The girly dwarf started picking them up with tears in his eyes.

Zero started to make his way to the tiny door to get away from them instead as he couldn't think of a way that would make them believe him.

"Just shut up and accept that you are Snow White, you stupid human!" the angry dwarf from before charged at Zero with his axe. Luckily Zero dodged before the axe got to him, even though these dwarfs were little people don't mean that they are not strong at all.

Zero caught the dwarf in his hands as he dodged the attack and raised him to his eye-level to point-out the ridiculous event.

"I SAID. I'M. NOT. SNOW. WHITE! THIS IS JUST A DREAM AND I WILL MAKE A WAY TO GET OUT OF THIS GODDAMN NIGHTMARE! DO. YOU. UNDERSTA-" Zero paused from his another yell as he took notice of the feature of the angry dwarf in his hands.

This dwarf was awfully familiar to him. Zero widen his eyes when he realized that the dwarf was not just familiar but he really did know whom the face with angry scowl belongs to. Not just with anyone he once know but with someone he really really know.

"Ya-yaga-YAGARI-SENSEI!"

This time, Zero's yell was much louder than before that the dwarfs desperately folded and closed their big ears with anything to stop hearing the loud yell. The dwarf in Zero's hands started to feel dizzy when Zero yelled and he didn't got to cover his big ears as Zero was holding his small body along with his hands.

Zero was so startled when he recognized the dwarf as Toga Yagari-sensei. He slowly let down the dwarf and looked around the other dwarfs, slowly recognizing everyone of them upon closer look.

He recognized the girly dwarf wearing an apron, who was picking the food again that was thrown again when Zero yelled, as Headmaster Kaien Crosse, the owner of Cross Academy. No wonder the pink apron reminds him of the clumsy chairman.

The sleepy dwarf who was starting to doze off before Zero yelled but was now widely awake, was after all his friend and co-hunter, Kaito Takamiya. Kaito very much likes to sleep whatever the time is.

The playful dwarf, who was playing and bouncing since they arrived as if not tired at all and now silent all of a sudden, was the idiot Aidou Hanabusa, one of his schoolmate whom he always argued at.

The serious dwarf who was reading a book that was now closed and used as a cover to his ears with the other book was Ichijo Takuma, who was the student council president of Cross Academy.

The chubby dwarf who started eating the food was Aidou's cousin, Kain Akatsuki, that to Zero's observation, the dwarf was totally different to the real one, but there's no mistaken he looked like Kain.

Zero focused his attention on the smallest and only girl among the dwarf who was currently clasping her ears firmly with tears in her eyes. There's no mistaking it that this girl was no other than the clumsy and naive and cheerful daughter of Kaien Crosse, who was also his co-prefect, Yuuki Crosse.

"What the hell is happening here? Since when did you became dwarfs? Yagari-sensei? Chairman Crosse? Kaito? Baka-Aidou? Takuma? Kain? and Yuuki? What the fuck is the meaning of this?" Zero desperately asked as he got more surprised with this event.

"Heh.. So you know us after all Snow White. Now you can't deny anymore." dwarf Takuma smiled as he can now read properly believing that Snow White finally admitted.

"Oi you damn Snow White? Did you dare called me Baka-Aidou? You are the stupid one here because you even deny who you are and what you are supposed to do." dwarf Aidou blurted out and stuck his tongue out at Zero's direction.

"Oh SnowWhite-chan, I'm glad that you are in yourself again. Now, now let us begin and eat this food that I've prepared for all of you. I hope that you will like it." girly dwarf Crosse put another bowl of food for Zero and offered it at him again.

"Snow White, if you don't want to eat your food, can I eat it instead?" inquired dwarf Kain as he already finished 5 servings of the food.

"SnowWhite, we better do the story already. I'm so sleepy here you know. I want this to be finished already." whined dwarf Kaito as he started to drift to sleep again.

"Ne, Snow White, please don't be mad at us. We are just doing what was supposed to do so you must do your part too. Please?" pleaded Yuuki using her puppy-eyes technique to get what she wanted.

"W-what the- No. You don't get me guys. This is not real. I'm not Snow White and you all are not dwarfs. And I'm not going to play as Snow White and don't play as dwarfs as well. This is wrong. This is all just a dream. A nightmare. Please let me out of this." Zero took a deep breath after saying that.

He had enough of this damn play. Now he knew that this really is not real. Just a nightmare. And in every nightmare, you must make a way out so that you won't be completely swallowed by it.

He was suddenly in pain when Yagari-sensei kicked him hard on the face.

"You stupid, stupid brat! If you really think that this is all a nightmare as you claimed, you must remember the story of Snow White also. Did she not survive the nightmare she had faced in her life?! She did! So you must survive your so-called nightmare also and go with the flow already! Finish the story of Snow White, you stupid brat!"

' _Wh-what? There's no way- there's no way I'm doing it. There's other way. I just need to wake up. But.. Yagari-sensei must be right. I must survive this.'_

' _But.. But to do as Snow White does.. this is ridiculous.'_

Why didn't he dream of Aladdin instead, or Peter Pan, or anything with male character. Why must it be Snow White? God, what would he do?

"Snow White-chan, let's start the play already."

"But..

"Just let it done already."

"But my clot-"

"What's the problem with your dress Snow White?"

"Baka! There's no way that I'll wear this."

"But it suits you perfectly."

"No it does not." Zero started lifting the dress to change clothes but stopped when he realize that he had no spare clothes to change and the clothes inside the hut were too small for him as it's the clothes of the dwarfs. And as far as he remembered, the Snow White in the fairytale never change her dress from beginning to end. Tsk!

"Hehe.. you remember that you have no spare clothes?"

"Shut up Aidou. This is hell. So what should I do next?" Zero sighed deeply as he saw the dwarfs were already seated to eat. He had really no choice at all. He really should play Snow White.

But mind you, he won't be the sweet and kind and delicate Snow White in the story.

Zero took the bowl of food that Crosse made for him when he realized something.

"Wait? Who cooked this food again? Is it- is it you Chairman?" Zero looked over to where Crosse was.

"Are you referring me as chairman Snow White-chan? Yes of course, I made the food. And it will be the very best food you'd ever tasted Snow White-chan." he happily said with an excited look on his face as he waited for Zero to take a bite.

But Zero's expression soured. Yes, Chairman Crosse loved to cook and his food definitely had a very nice appearance with all the decorations that it might be compared to world-class foods; but once Crosse' food was tasted, you will surely feel a sudden stomach-ache and might throw up. The taste is hell. No, much more deeper than hell. Only Crosse himself will like his own food. Ah- and for some reason Yagari-sensei sometimes tolerated it but still saying that the food tasted like crap after he finished eating the food.

"Snow White, is there any problem with your food?" dwarf Kaito asked with food in his mouth. Wait, Kaito is really eating Chairman's food? Since when?

"Oi, Snow White you better eat your food before it gone cold."

"Is the food.. not.. terrible? This is Chairman Crosse' food after all." Zero looked at them skeptically waiting for them to throw up or anyone of them, but after a few minutes of staring at them and them staring back at him, Yuuki broke the silence.

"Hidoi! Snow White. How can you say that Crosse's food is terrible when it's the best food among the world. He is renowned as the Best Chef Ever. Even the evil queen would like it if she would eat them.." Yuuki glared at him while Crosse covered his face and cried silently.

"Stupid Snow White! Just appreciate the food that was handed to you! Take a bite first before you judge his food." Yagari-sensei angrily said and the others glared at him too.

Zero stilled at their reaction and came to realization. How stupid he was! This is a dream so anything can happen. If Crosse' food in reality tasted awful, it might not be the same in the dream too.

"Ah.. Sorry I didn't mean to. I'm sorry Chairman Crosse."

Crosse' face brightened at that and asked Zero to eat already and that he will forget he heard what Zero had said about his food being awful.

Zero sighed and imagined that he was eating the best food he tasted back in real world when Yagari-sensei took Zero with him in London. He hesitantly and slowly started to taste the food, afraid that they're just teasing him and that what they're eating was another food and it was only his that was Chairman's cooked food. But boy was he wrong. As he tasted the food, he felt like he reached the cloud9 because dammit, it is now the best among the best food he ever tasted and to think that Chairman Crosse' himself cooked the food. He suddenly felt like calling the chairman Daddy as what the later wanted but it would be so awkward, especially to these dwarfs who have no memories to the real world like he did.

The dwarfs were awed at the certain silverette's adorable expression. It was clearly written all over his face how much he liked the food and how much thankful he was to have tasted that heavenly food.

Zero haven't realized yet that they were looking at him as he was completely indulged in the taste of the food. In merely a few minutes he finished the food and looked at them. Only did he realized them looking at him with smiles in their faces. Zero raised his eyebrow at them, curious with how they looked at him.

"Snow White-chan, I'm so glad that you like the food." Crosse squeaked and giggled with happiness when he saw how Zero enjoyed the food.

"See, you enjoyed the food so don't ever say that Crosse' food was horrible." pointedly said dwarf Kain.

"Hehe.. Snow White, you're so adorable when you're eating your food. I wanna capture it with the camera but sadly, we have no camera here. I didn't know that you can make a face like that." Dwarf Yuuki giggled then Zero finally understood what they were talking about.

He was making a weird face when he enjoyed eating the food without knowing that they saw his expression. His face redden in embarrassment. That's just so embarrassing.

"Haha! Snow White is now beet red. He might become a Snow Red. Hahaha.." dwarf Aidou laughed aloud and Zero was suddenly got more redder instead of arguing at Aidou as he always do when he realized the words of Aidou, that he was embarrassing himself in front of the people he knew that would never stop teasing him.

But.. This is a dream right? So in reality, he never enjoyed Crosse' food and he never embarrassed himself. And he should stop feeling embarrassed to avoid their teasing and instead go on with the story.

"Shut up you all. We are now finished eating so what to do next? I didn't quiet remember what happened in the story." he excellently avoided being embarrassed as they stopped laughing and think over the next step.

Yagari-sensei stood up and started to get to bed. The others followed.

"I think the story goes that tomorrow, we will continue working in the woods while you Snow White will remain here. Then the witch wil-" Takuma's statement got interrupted by a sudden loud knock on the door.

They looked at each other and started to question if there's another visitor besides the witch. They were interrupted again when the knock got louder and this time the unknown visitor shouted.

"Will you just open this door already you damn fools! I'm dripping wet here and the apples will rot."

"Oh it's the witch already. So fast. Aidou, go open the door." dwarf Yagari-sensei ordered _excitedly_?

"Wait, isn't it too early for the witch to come? And I'm supposed to be alone when she came right?" Zero asked because seriously this is not how the story goes.

"Like we will let you eat the apples by yourselves." said dwarf Kain and excitedly accompanied his cousin in opening the door.

The door creaked open. Every one of them including Zero took a step closer to the door to see the witch. Then the witch was seen but to Zero's much surprise, he did not see an old woman wearing a dark cloak with a basket of apples; instead he saw the Super Model of All Season, Ruka Souen, posing outside with a scowl on her face and she was wearing the 'perfect gown' people used to call that Ruka wore on her 20th birthday debut party. Zero almost dropped his jaw. How come a super model is in this dream too and to top it all off, she was the evil queen who was supposed to disguised as an old woman, but she did not do so. And dripping wet? There's no rain at all. Zero sweat-dropped at that.

"It's the evil queen herself!" the dwarfs excitedly approach Ruka Souen or rather the evil queen in this dream, and asked for the apple.

"My queen!" they bowed.

 _What the-_

"My queen, may I ask for the basket of apples that you supposedly brought with you?" asked Yagari-sensei with a very polite voice and eyes with excitement.

 _Yagari-sensei is excited? For what?_ Then Zero remembered how Yagari-sensei carried with himself besides his gun wherever he went was an apple. _Ah! So that's why he's excited._

"Oh, you were excited over the apples than to see me, fools?" Ruka Souen disgustedly looked down at them.

"That's not what we mean My Queen. We are very much honored that you visited us even at this time of the night to our small little hut. We are just simply inquiring for the missing basket of apples that you supposedly brought with you because that was how I know the story goes. Please forgive us from our rudeness My Queen as we are just but a mere servant from your sight and we had no right to question My Queen for anything at all." Yagari-sensei apologetically stated and he bowed even much deeper while the others followed after him.

' _What the hell is this? So this is how the story goes now?'_

No way! As far as Zero remembered, the dwarfs hated the evil queen so much as they knew how cruel the queen was. And most of all. THEY ARE NOT SUPPOSED TO BE HERE! or THE WITCH IS NOT SUPPOSED TO COME THIS EARLY WHEN THE DWARFS WERE STILL HERE! Zero was about to say something when the queen responded Yagari-sensei's apology.

"Now you get where you belonged servants. As for the apples- Slaves, bring the baskets of apples inside." the evil queen called out her slaves.

The slaves did as what was told and the dwarfs couldn't control themselves that they started getting as many apples as they can and started eating them. Zero's jaw felt like to drop again as he witnessed this crazy turn of events. _Aren't the apples poisoned?!_

"Well, don't be so glad that I came here for you fools," she disgustedly looked down at the dwarfs who were busy eating the apples. "I just came here to kill the fairest and most beautiful Snow White that I totally disagree, as I am the one who is the most beautiful in the whole world. But that stupid mirror is persistent in opposing me. So I must kill Snow White."

"Oh.. You are Snow White I assume?" she looked at Zero from toe to head and cursed. "You even have white hair that truly fits your name. But you'll soon be dead when you eat this poisoned apple I specially made for you." she revealed the poisoned apple which has the strange color.. PINK.

"Pink?! Since when do apple became pink? And what the hell, you were supposed to make me bought that apple from you, but.. on second thought I would never buy a strange apple with pink color."

"Shut up! Pink is my favorite color and I poisoned this one so of course the color would change and so that it wouldn't mix with the other apples. I don't want you to pick another apple without poison at all. I want you dead, remember? Duh!" and the goddamn evil queen rolled her eyes at Zero's response. "Now you eat this, Snow White!"

"Like I will eat a strangle apple like that! That might not be an apple at all!" Zero much prefer to eat a poisoned apple without his consent than eating the strange pink apple.

It really is strange because it didn't look the same as the original apple at all, well they have the same shape but the pink apple had strange designs surrounding it. _ **(just remember how the devil fruits in the anime One Piece looked like.. :-p)**_

"Oi Snow White, didn't you wish to finish this story already? Just eat the apple already and be poisoned already." convinced dwarf Takuma as he finished his apple.

"You make it sound that easy to eat a poisoned apple Takuma." Zero defensively responded.

"But Snow White, if you don't eat the apple, you wouldn't taste how delicious My Queen's apples are. You ungrateful." Dwarf Yuki stated as she looked up at her idol Ruka Souen. "Right? My Queen-sama" Yes, Yuki really did looked forward to meet her idol and to think that they would meet on a dream like this.

"Yes of course dear Yuki." responded the evil queen with a small chuckle.

"Snow White-chan, you better hurry and eat the apple already before the time ends. It is almost 11:30. When the clock strikes 12, your time is up. And you need to complete the story before it ends. No one knows what might happen if the story is not finished." declared dwarf Crosse and Zero was so frustrated that Crosse should have said that earlier because now he have little time to end the story. And what's with the _when the clock strikes 12_? This isn't a fucking Cinderella.

"Shit! You should have said that before! Shit! Shit! Give me that pink apple already. I must end this nightmare." he was about to get the pink apple from the hands of evil queen but it was taken aback by the queen.

"Don't you dare order me around you wench! Let me say my final script." she composed herself first much to Zero's annoyance before she started. "With this poisoned apple that I made for you Snow White, you will forever be in deep sleep of death. But only a true love kiss will cure you and you will be alive again. But I tell you, the clock is turning to an end and you will never be awake again. There is no way that a prince will turn to this place to lift the poison from you. So I still win at the end. Hahahahaha.. Hahahahaha.. HAHAHAHAHA!"

Zero stilled at that. He don't have much time. If the story is not finished, no one knows what will happen?! What the hell?

Zero then remembered some stories about a person who died during his sleep and was concluded that the said person had a nightmare before he died in his sleep. Zero wondered if that person was dreaming some strange fucked-up fairytales as well before dying because the story is not finished on time? Would that happen to him too? To think that he'll die in the dream from the poison and if no one saved him, he'd die for sure in reality is beyond Zero's imagination. There's no way that he will let that happen. There might still be a way to finish this hell nightmare.

Suddenly, Aidou got the pink apple from the evil queen's hand and quickly shoved it at Zero's slightly opened mouth. Zero almost gagged at the apple that was harshly shoved at him and Aidou was still pushing the apple at Zero's mouth saying that he should eat it already before the time ends.

Zero got no choice but to bite from the apple. His mouth hurts from the forceful entry and Aidou was still shoving like he wants Zero to eat the entire apple all at once, mind you dwarfs really are strong. He hardly bit from the apple and as he did, he pushed Aidou away, who was stepping on his shoulder, as well as the apple from Zero's mouth.

Zero coughed for a minute before glaring at Aidou who was mending his injuries from being pushed hard by Zero. Zero stood up suddenly to punch Aidou forgetting how low the ceiling was. His head once again hit the ceiling and oh how it hurts. He touched his injured head when he felt himself falling all of a sudden. Zero realized that this might be the effect of the poisoned apple.

Or not.

But from the headache and the pain he felt on bumping his head on the low ceiling. Twice.

He doesn't know anymore. All he knew is that this is the end.

Zero can feel his body slowly hitting the ground and his eyes started to close. But he manage to glance on the clock hanging in the wall. Two more seconds before the clock strikes twelve. Too late. He failed.

Then a black thing blocked the lights and Zero felt an arm catching his falling body a mere second before it hit the ground. Deep set of crimson eyes stared down at him. Then, he saw a hooded woman who unblocked the light before his eyes closed.

"Zero." a voice called his name before consciousness left him.

 _ **~ChapEnds**_

 **Thanks so much for reading the 1** **st** **chapter of Clash of Black & White. Hope you like it. **

**This idea suddenly popped through my head while watching "The Huntsman: Winter's War" which is somehow connected to "Snow White and the Huntsman". Then my mind focused on Snow White and remembered the fairytale Snow White and the Seven Dwarf. Then I saw how Freya's hair turned into white like Elsa. Then I remember Zero's silver hair, particularly his long hair that I imagined in one of the fanfic I recently read. Then the plot of this story goes through my head, totally forgetting the movie I'm watching.**

 **Thanks to my sis who snapped me back in reality, I seriously watched the movie this time around. And it was a good one.**

 **Oh, for those Akatsuki Kain's fans, like me :'(, so sorry for making him a chubby dwarf. I got no choice I guess?**

 **Anyways, what can you say about this chapter? Pls. review and don't forget to follow..**

 **Ja!** (⌒▽⌒)/


	2. Chapter 2

**CLASH OF BLACK & WHITE**

 **(..a Vampire Knight AU fanfic..)**

 _Zero can feel his body slowly hitting the ground and his eyes started to close. But he manage to glance on the clock hanging in the wall. Two more seconds before the clock strikes twelve. Too late. He failed._

 _Then a black thing blocked the lights and Zero felt an arm catching his falling body a mere second before it hit the ground. Deep set of crimson eyes stared down at him. Then, he saw a hooded woman who unblocked the lightbefore his eyes closed._

 _"Zero.." a voice called his name before consciousness left him._

 **CHAPTER 2** **: Headaches & Dreams**

Zero startled and jolted up awake panting heavily. He groaned at the pounding headache in his head. He knew he had a nightmare but he can't remember it too well. The only thing he remembered was the rising pain he felt in his head as if it was bumped into something. Zero felt so exhausted and tired, he just wanted to sleep with no more dreams or nightmares.. Just a peaceful sleep. And so, he did lied down the bed, held the blanket to himself and closed his eyes. Just a few more minutes.

Outside, the chilly air of winter surrounds the city of Tokyo. The neighborhood were doing their daily routine. The house adjacent to his was devoid of any person as the residents were already out. The street of Tokyo as always is busy as different kinds of people walked the streets heading to different directions. Stores and shops started opening up. Noises coming from different sources increases the daily life of the city.

Back to Zero, the loud slam of an alarm clock was heard when Zero slammed it hard on the wall. Before he got to close his eyes to sleep for a few minutes only, he took notice of the time in the grinning face of Doraemon alarm clock.

 _It was already past 10 a.m.?_

Zero widen his eyes at that thought. Shit he was late; the damn alarm clock didn't rung like it usually did that would woke him up on the first ring only.

Just how deep did he slept and dream?

Zero had finished his fast shower, put on his uniform in a minute, and picked up Bloody Rose; then left the house, not bothering to eat breakfast. He was a bit relieved that he did his laundry a few days ago so he got to have a winter coat to wear. It was quiet chilly today, he felt.

He arrived on the platform a few minutes after but was dreadfully frustrated when the train had just left.

Dammit all!

This was all because of the headache he still felt until now. And he still was late. Well very late actually and he had to wait for another train?

Just the thought of it only worsen his headache. Zero rubbed his aching head soothing it to stop hurting when a voice near his ear startled him.

"Ze.. ro.. What are you.. doing?" Kaito Takamiya slowly said next to Zero's ear.

"Kaito! What the heck?!" Zero turned to his friend and tried to strangle him, he don't want Kaito to add more headache at him. But Kaito escaped laughing at him.

"Hahaha.. Zero, you're like in a worst mood today. To think that you're also late. Nice going there for a prefect like you."

"Shut up Kaito! Don't make me shoot you. You, yourself are late too. Did you spend the whole night playing computer games again?"

"Hai. Hai." Kaito answered as he can't deny it from Zero.

They knew each for a long time since both were hunters, but there were still some things that he didn't know about Zero. It was Zero's childhood past. Yagari-sensei never mentioned a thing about it since he introduced the two, nor did Zero mentioned anything.

"Hey, there's the train." Kaito said and turned to Zero. "Oi Zero, still there?"

Zero held his head as he felt a sharp pain when a pair set of crimson eyes crossed his mind.

"What the hell?! A part of the nightmare?" He mumbled to himself. He's trying to remember the nightmare but it only caused his headache worsen in pain.

"-ero! Hey, Zero!" He heard Kaito's voice calling him, then felt Kaito shaking him. "Zero, I know you don't wanna be late so we better rode the train already. Hey, are you alright Zero?"

At that being said, Zero came to his senses.

"Yes, I'm fine. Let's go."

Both rode the train but not a pleasant trip for Zero because Kaito kept on bugging him about the nightmare Zero mumbled before. Kaito had a good sense of hearing, same as Zero, that's why he heard Zero. But unfortunately, Zero cannot give him any details of the nightmare as he can't remember a thing about it. The crimson pair of eyes that flashed his mind wasn't enough information and might not be part of it.

 _Then what does it mean?_ Zero thought.

After several minutes, they finally arrived the grounds of Cross Academy.

Cross Academy is a prestigious private school where only chosen students, who passed the _special_ test given to them by Chairman Kaien Crosse himself, had the right to attend said school. The good thing about the academy was that anyone had a right to study there, be it a student with high status in life or a student with poor background, as long as the said _special_ test was passed. Unfortunately, only few would pass the said test. What made the Cross Academy known all over Japan is not because of this but because some of the popular and admired idols, actors, singers and well known young individuals attend said school also. But of course, they need to pass the _special_ test too.

Cross Academy was divided into two classes. The East Class and the West Class. East Class is where regular students study; they wore black uniforms. The West Class is where the elite; idols, actors, singers, and students with high statuses in life attends. Their uniform contrast the East Class, they wore white uniforms. Students can be easily distinguished because of the uniform; Zero and Kaito were among the East Class, but Kaito is in higher grade than Zero. Both Class studies in separate buildings as well. The East Class on the eastern side of the academy and the West Class on the western.

Unknown to the two hunters, some of the West Class were vampires but were in low profile mood and their auras were hidden.

Zero and Kaito separated on their way when Zero saw Yuuki in the school cafeteria waving at him. Kaito went to another direction.

"Zero! You are super late, did you know that? It's break time already. Where have you been?"

"Who's fault is that Yuuki? You gave me your projects begging me to finish it for you because you had more subjects to study when I know that you just skip reading it!" Zero scolded at her.

Her projects is the reason why he hadn't slept early. And that damn dream made him sleep longer.

"But Zero, I keep on knocking at your door and I heard your alarm but you never opened up. I almost thought that you're not home but there's no way that you're not. Then, Chairman told me to let you be. But you are still super late." Yuuki said pouting.

' _The alarm rang? But why didn't I heard it? No matter what I dream, the damn alarm would woke me up._ ' Zero thoughtfully wondered. He was a light sleeper after all.

" _ **Prefect Zero Kiryuu and Prefect Yuuki Crosse, you are needed in the headmaster's office. I repeat, Prefect Zero Kiryuu and Prefect Yuuki Crosse, you are needed in the headmaster's office."**_

The sudden voice in the intercom stopped Zero from his thoughts.

"Zero, let's go. Headmaster called for us." Yuuki said as he dragged Zero along.

Zero and Yuuki stood in front of the headmaster's office, preparing themselves.

The door opened to the chairman's office revealing the two prefects who were called. Before they got to close the door, a crying Kaien Crosse ran up to the two to hug them but was readily dodged by the two prefects. Better be ready than sorry. The headmaster bumped the door instead, he turned to them with worried look. But to the two prefects' surprise, the words coming from the chairman were not the usual pouting of lips, nor the usual speech that he missed the two of them already even though they see each other everyday and don't they want a hug from their daddy?

"Zero, Yuuki, what should I do?" the chairman asked with a very worried look at his face. "IthoughttheywerecomingnextweekbutKaname-kunsaidthattheyarecomingtodayIhaven'ttoldyouaboutthemyetandIhaven'tpreparedawelcome programforthemIshouldbepreparedbeforehandbutIdon'tknowthatthey'recomingthisearly, so what should I do?" Cross panted as he finished stating the super fast mumbling of words that neither of the two prefects understood.

"So, what should I do?" He asked again when he just got a dull look from the two. "Yuuki, Zero, what should I do?"

"Chairman, calm down first. Take a breath." Yuuki patted his back. Kaien Crosse took a deep breath and relaxed his face.

"So, what are you saying again? And this time, say it SLOWLY AND CLEARLY!" Zero emphasized when Crosse was about to mumble again. This time, he calmly explain but still with a worried tone.

"Zero, Yuuki, Kanam- I mean, we were supposed to have special guests next week. But they called just a while ago saying that they're already in Tokyo and would be here in Cross Academy in a few minutes. I don't know what to do anymore."

"What?! Should have informed us beforehand." Zero scowled. He hated people who don't comply with what was already agreed upon.

"Do they plan to surprise us?" Yuuki asked.

"I think they really do plan to have a surprise visit. But I still want to give them a warm welcome program. However, we don't have enough time anymore." Chairman Crosse worriedly looked at the two prefects.

"Who the hell are these special guests for you to give a welcome program no matter what? If they don't want one, let them be."

"You don't get it. Do you know the well-known adorable international super idols with the name of Rima Touya and Senri Shiki? They are among our special guests today. Oh, I can't wait to see them in person." the chairman dreamily said.

"You mean to say… The super idols are coming to visit the Cross Academy? But why?" Yuuki inquired but she also had dreamy face like she can't wait to see them too.

"I heard they are going to have a concert here next month but to meet them in person before the concert is so overwhelming. Don't you think so, Yuuki-chan?" Crosse and Yuuki started talking about the super idols and completely ignored whatever Zero was asking.

"Will you stop chatting already?!" Zero uttered aloud. "Chairman, don't we have a problem here?"

The two abruptly stopped. Chairman Crosse straightened himself.

"Oh, yeah. Yeah. So like I've said, we don't have time at all for any program. So I've thought of a small welcome program and I hope it was enough. I want you to gather all of the students from East and West Classes at the entrance lobby, and make sure that they will not cause any trouble. I want all of us to welcome our guest like how we did during the Prime Minister's visit." The headmaster instructed.

"What?!" Zero scowled deeply. Zero hated the chairman's idea. Last year was the Prime Minister's visit and Chairman Cross instructed them to give a deep bow to the visitor as if they were some loyal servants of the minister. Zero was so damn opposed to the idea of superiors' control over the inferiors.

"Zero, you don't understand how important they are. Just that small welcome is not enough to show them our gratefulness for visiting here."

"Yuuki-chan, you handle the East Class and you in the West Class, Zero-kun." Instructed Cross.

"But why? East Class is much harder to handle than the West. So Zero must handle the East Class." Yuuki protested. She knew how crazy the fangirls were in the East Class.

"No Yuuki. This time, West Class must be handled more carefully. The East Class might not recognized the guests instantly but the West Class will surely do. Especially the _competitive_ ones. They'll surely make a big commotion. Do you understand me?" Kaien Crosse explained with a very serious look in his face.

The prefects stared a moment at him. They never saw him that serious before. Zero gritted his teeth. He had a bad feeling about this. Through Crosse words, Zero knew that there's something that he is not telling them..

"Hai.. I understand." Yuuki saluted and smiled. "Therefore, we gotta do our job as soon as possible Zero. Before they arrived."

"Oh, that's my Yuuki-chan. So get going then, I'm gonna prepare too." Crosse ordered his secretary to call for Takuma Ichijou in his office.

 _ **-KaZe _ KaZe-**_

"Please form your line properly. Don't break your line." Yuuki shouted aloud but the ongoing conversations and chattering of the students were much louder that the single voice of Yuuki was unheard.

"Did you hear the new album of Wild-sama?"

"You mean the _Blue Paradise_? I have seen it online."

"Hey hey, did you watch Idol-sama's new movie series?"

"Raiye-sama is so cute! I wanna hug him so much."

"I'm so glad that Kiryuu-kun is absent today. This is our chance."

"Kana won the best performer last year. I hope she won again this year."

"I can't wait to snap a photo of Idol-sama."

"I'm gonna make a good impression at him today."

Different conversations floated the entrance lobby of Cross Academy. Yuuki was having a hard time controlling the situation.

"Hey! Are you listening to me? The visitors are VIPs so you better behave yourselves. No snapping of the camera and no gossiping or yelling of your idols. Do you hear the rules?" Once again, Yuuki yelled but to no avail, no one listened. How she wished Zero was with her.

"Yori-chan, please help me here." Yuuki pleaded her best friend who was busy scrolling her cellphone.

 _ **-KaZe _ KaZe-**_

"Shut the hell up! I don't have time to listen to your complaint or excuses. Chairman Crosse said everyone, so everyone it is. Anymore complaint from you and it's detention for you. And I'm damn serious here."

Zero frowned and glared at the West Class students, not at all intimidated with their threats just because they were superior than him. Zero hated how conceited some of them are, which totally opposed to how people idolized them so much. They gave Zero so much trouble especially when Aidou participated in giving him a hard time.

"Kiryuu, you dare ordering us around here? I don't care what Chairman Crosse wanted us to do, I'm busy here and I don't want you disturbing me." Hanabusa Aidou, a half-Japanese half-American and the well-known young chemist in the age of 16, glared back at Zero.

Aidou is the one who created the vaccine for the influenza virus that attacked the city of Tokyo last year. He finished in chemistry at a young age and helped his family company for 2 years. For some reason, he began to study in Cross Academy. His parents doesn't want to but being an only child, his decision is a must. He became popular in the academy due to his playful antics and he likes to get attention for himself.

If there's a person who can outright talked back at Zero, it was Aidou. He would just ignore the death glare of Zero that made others shiver in fear. They were always bickering because Aidou likes to misbehave like skipping classes and Zero would give him detention; Aidou would just talked back that he is a busy man so he had no time for detentions then Zero would get angrier and they would continue arguing until Yuuki would show up to stop the two by dragging Zero away.

"You? Busy? By what Aidou?! You clearly have so much free time that you got nothing else to do but play card games with your cousin!" Zero angrily said as Kain hid a card when Aidou looked away, indicating that Kain planned to cheat.

"Calm down Kiryuu, just let us play for a minute and we'll soon follow. Ok?" Kain grinned when Aidou didn't notice his trick.

Kain Akatsuki is a popular young model of his generation who gained multi-awards due to his charismatic and laid-back personality. He worked in the biggest modeling agency in Japan and so far, he is the number one male model in Japan.

"And I already told you that we had no enough time! The VIP will arrive sooner and Chairman want you there to greet them!" A headache started to form again. Zero then remembered who the VIP are. "You perhaps knew of some international super-idols Senri Shiki and Rima Touya? Don't you want to meet some of your acquaintances?"

Zero was right. The remaining West Class students, including Aidou and Kain, who haven't left yet stopped whatever nonsense they were doing when Zero mentioned the names of the guests.

"You're saying that they were the guests, Kiryuu-san?" Raiye, the cutest idol who loves sweets so much and likes to hug his teddy bear, asked excitedly. Zero nodded at the child-like Raiye who looked like an elementary but a 17 year old in reality. Raiye left along with the other students.

"Senri.. Rima.. What are they doing here?" Kain thoughtfully said.

"You should have told us sooner Kiryuu. Let's go Kain." Aidou said and turned to the door with Kain who has a deep curiosity in his face.

Zero sighed a long breath in relief. That really do the trick. He thought he would have a hard time to convinced the students and that he might forcefully dragged them. Thank goodness that it went well. But now, he was more confused. Who the hell really are these guests?

 _ **-KaZe _ KaZe-**_

Students of Cross Academy gathered the entrance hallway of the school lobby. West Class students were lined on the left side corner while the East Class were on the right. In the middle of the lobby, a red carpet was spread down. Cross really made efforts in making this as pleasant as possible.

Yuuki was currently having a really hard time in organizing the East Class even with Yori's help when the West Class arrived. The whispering and giggling of the fangirls turned to screaming and shouting the names of the West Class students. Total commotion was occurring in the lobby, both Yuuki and Yori gave their best in controlling the East Class.

' _Where was Zero when we need him?'_

After a few minutes, the most popular and most idolized duo in Cross Academy arrived. Aidou started waving and giving flying kisses to his fans, he really loved getting attention to himself. He even stepped closer to the East Class as he signed autographs for his fans. Kain as always was in his laid back attitude as he followed after Aidou but not giving any attention at his fans. He was actually in deep thought at the moment, but that alone made his fans screaming aloud their self-proclaimed name for Kain.

"Kyaa.. Wild-sama is soo cool.."

"Aidou-sempai, Kain-sempai, please go back to your line. We can't control this any longer, where was Zero by the way?" Yuuki asked, some of the girls managed to got away from Yuuki and Yori's barricade.

"Don't you ever try to step one more time or else I'm giving you the worst detention ever!" Zero, who finally came with a very angry scowl, shouted at the girls. The girls retreated back to their line from fear of Zero's death glare and his warning.

"Aidou, Kain, I told you to come here not to make a ruckus. Go back to your line. Now!" Zero angrily ordered them. _When will these idiots learn?_

"And I also told you not to order us around Kiryuu. We do what we wanted to do and you will not have any say with that." Aidou glared back. He really hated how Zero treated them like he was more superior than them, acting all high and mighty. Aidou hated being ordered around, only his master can do so to him.

Zero was about to resort back but Kain spoke first.

"Aidou, let's just get back in line. Look, Chairman Crosse is coming and we're expecting Senri and Rima's arrival." Kain stated with a low, almost silent voice at the last part of his statement.

Chairman Crosse, along with the Student Council President Takuma Ichijou, arrived with an excited look at his face. "I'm so glad that you give time for this welcome greetings, but you'll soon understand why I involved you in this." Cross said to the West Class.

"Don't ask questions, you'll soon find out." Crosse said when Aidou was about to ask him.

" _ **Headmaster, the visitors arrived. Should I let them in?"**_ The voice from the intercom informed which was heard throughout Cross Academy.

"Yes, let them in, Mika-chan." Cross replied.

" _ **Hai.. Wakarimash'ta.."**_ replied the voice.

Few moments later, a black limousine was seen coming their way and stopped next to the entrance of the lobby where the red carpet laid. The car's door opened and the two super-idols descended the car. The students gasped in surprise when they recognized the two. It was after all the favorite idols, Rima Touya and Senri Shiki.

Surprisingly, both of them wore a white blazer, black shirt, red tie, white pants for Shiki and white skirt for Rima, and black shoes which were the standard uniform of a West Class student.

The third person, who descended last was soon next to the two super idols as they started walking the red carpet. The man has a red-brown eyes and brown hair that is grown up to his collar with his bangs falling into his face. He has a calm and tranquil expression though he wore a small smile. He has a lean build and as he walked the carpet along with the two idols, the students could just watched in awe.

As they came nearer, Crosse signaled the two prefects who were just awed as the others to greet the guests. Unfortunately, they were busy staring at the arrived guests. No greetings was heard and the guests were already in front of Kaien Crosse.

Chairman Crosse almost gawked at the turn of events and greeted the guests by himself. "It is my pleasure to welcome you to Cross Academy." He shakes their hands, the third man chuckled slightly while the two idols beside him didn't gave any reaction.

"Oh, I'm really sorry for this. I should have known how you three affects the people around you. Such embarrassment." Crosse apologetically said.

"Don't bother. And I was pleased for your efforts as well as the students here. It was a pleasure to meet you all." He greeted and looked at the still dumbfounded students. "Shall we continue this in your office Chairman?"

"Yeah, sure." Then they started ascending to the Chairman's office. Crosse instructed the prefects to lead the students to their respective classes.

After they were out of sight, the silence in the lobby erupted and held breathes were released as the East Class students started conversing with each other. They never knew that the international super idols were the guest and are they wearing a West Class uniform? Does it mean they're a new student in Cross Academy? And who was that super attractive man? The discussion continued on and Yuuki can't do anything because she was just as curious as they were.

In the West Class, same conversations were heard but only a few of them do so. The other West Class students or perhaps the unknown vampires had an awed expression too but the surprised look were there and they haven't said a single word. Aidou is the one who broke the silence in them.

"A-Akatsuki.. Am I seeing a real thing? Is this a.. a d-dream? Is that K-Kan.. Kaname-s.. sama who we just saw?" Aidou stuttered with a disbelieving look in his face.

"I think so, Hana.. There's no mistaking, Kuran Kaname-sama is here.." Kain responded with the same expression as Aidou.

Zero felt a sharp pain in his head as the crimson eyes surfaced in his head once again. It was gone a mere second after it appeared.

The conversation between Aidou and Kain didn't escape from Zero's hearing though they were talking in a shush voice. _Are they talking about the third guest? So they know him, but the others don't, even on the other side. Kaname-sama? Since when did Aidou called someone's name respectively? And stuttered at that too? Who the hell is that man? And that damn eyes? Who does it belong to?_

A vibrate from his pocket interrupted Zero's thought. He held it up and opened the device to read the new message. _'_ _ **Zero, I can't contact Kaito. Find him and tell him to come to me. I need him for a mission.**_ _'_ was Yagari-sensei text message.

"The welcome greetings is over, you should head back to your classes already! Yuuki, lead them to their classes." Yuuki protested but Zero ignored her and faced the West Class.

"West Class, go back to your classes too. Just continue your previous busy works." The others did as what Zero said. "Anyone who were still here in the count of 5 will receive detention."

"One.. Two.. Three.." The students started leaving the lobby and going to their classes as they don't want to receive detention from _Evil_ Zero Kiryuu. (their nickname to Zero)

"Four.." Zero continued when he saw some of the West Class haven't left yet. By some, he meant the students who have a very unbelieving expression including Kain and Aidou.

"Fiv-"

"I have to make sure that it was Kaname-sama." Aidou interrupted Zero's count and started ascending the stairs to the second floor but Zero blocked his way.

"AIIDOUU… Go back to your class. Now!"

"Back off Kiryuu, I gotta see Kaname-sama." Aidou said as he tried to push Zero but Zero's quick reflex saved him. He gripped Aidou's arm firmly from behind.

"Let go of me Kiryuu!" Aidou shouted as he can't escape Zero's grip.

"Not unless you return to your class. Chairman Crosse is currently having a meeting at the moment with the guests and I won't let you disturb them just so you can see that man." Zero responded but he received a hard glare from them. Zero glared back.

"Kain, get your cousin out of here before he started disturbances. You don't wanna cause trouble to that Kaname-sama, do you?"

"Don't you dare say Kaname-sama's name with that tone!" Aidou threatened again trying to freed himself from Zero's grip.

"I think it's best for us to wait for Kaname-sama, Aidou. He wouldn't like it if we caused trouble to him. That is, if he really is Kaname-sama." Kain stated with a still confused look.

"There's no way that he is Kaname-sama." They turned to Daiki who spoke. "I- I mean, I can't feel his presence.. At all." He looked down as he was expecting Aidou's outburst.

"What did you just say?! Are you saying that someone who looked like Kaname-sama was with Shiki and Rima?!" Aidou angrily said and grabbed the collar of the student as Zero has already released his grip.

"But his presence.." Said another student and cowered when Aidou glared at him.

"Just return to your classes already, goddamit! You continue your discussions there, you will cause trouble staying here!" As far as Zero concerned, he was in confusion with their discussions but he still had something to do and they're causing a commotion in the lobby nonetheless.

"You.."

"Aidou, let's go. Kaname-sama will surely talk to us after his meeting with Chairman. You too, let's go back in class." Kain kept on dragging Aidou no matter how Aidou refused. The rest followed after them.

Zero sighed in relief but was still confused. He decided to ask the chairman later for this. But first, he must find that idiot Kaito. Zero knew that Kaito was sleeping again somewhere in the Academy.

 _ **-KaZe _ KaZe-**_

"I am very glad that you finally came back Kaname, I was really delighted when you first called me I thought I was dreaming that time. But here you are, in person." Chairman Crosse couldn't contain his happiness upon seeing Kaname Kuran again after so many years.

"It's good to see you too, Chairman. Looking at you now, so much had changed in you especially how giddiness you acted now. Where was the ever serious and fiery hunter had gone?" Kaname was surprised to see and meet a different Kaien Crosse, the former dangerous and fearless hunter that anyone feared was long gone, as he was now looking at the happiness settling in the chairman's face.

"Oh silly. That was so long years already Kaname, this is the new me. Let's focus on the present, shall we?" Crosse shifted the conversation and ordered the still shocked Takuma to prepare the slideshow.

Takuma awoke from his dazed look at Kaname; he as well was not at all convince that he was actually looking at Kaname-sama.

"Ahm.. I, Takuma Ichijou is the Student Council President of this academy. I also welcome you to Cross Academy." Takuma introduced.

"It's nice seeing you again Takuma." Kaname responded.

"Same here.. Here too.." Added the two idols who were currently eating their third Pocky that they started eating since they arrived.

"Ah.. I'm so glad seeing you again." Takuma smiled at them. "Then, shall we continue?" Takuma started the slideshow by introducing the Cross Academy, when it had started and how it is now. He added the division of students, the East & West Class, as well as the accomplishments that the academy had so far gained since it started.

"We had two prefects who were maintaining the peace and order, since the student council is not enough to protect the academy. We had here Zero Kiryuu." Takuma showed a picture of grumpy looking Zero whose photo was clearly a stolen shot.

Kaname took noticed of the silver lock of the prefect, "Such a rare hair dye to choose for a prefect."

"You got it wrong there Kaname-kun. Our Zero never dyed his hair with silver, that was his natural color. He was a rare child after all." Crosse said with fondness in his voice and Kaname noticed it.

"Silver hair? I never heard of anyone with silver hair Crosse; even on the other side, nothing of this hair color existed." Confusion showed on the face of Kaname when Kaien looked at him with the same confusion.

"No silver hair? So… Zero really is a rare one." Chairman Crosse concluded.

Kaname looked at Zero's silver hair again, he would accept if it was a dye color but to be a natural one is totally unusual. "Interesting.." Kaname grinned. "Crosse, who is Zero Kiryuu?"

"Ah.. Zero is actually an adopted son of mine after his entire family caught in fire. He's the sole survivor of the incident. And for some reason.." Chairman Crosse stopped and in deep thought, Kaname waited for a few seconds but Crosse remained silent.

"Chairman, for some reason what?" Kaname asked, something was bothering Chairman Crosse.

"Ah, nothing. Takuma, let's continue. We don't have enough time, and I want Kaname and this two to tour the campus." the chairman avoidably said. Takuma continued and showed another photo.

"Next is the second prefect, Yuuki Crosse." Takuma showed a smiling photo of Yuuki that was recently taken during the school festival.

A pair of red-brown eyes widen upon seeing the picture of a girl presented in front of him. Kaname was in total bewilderment as he can't comprehend how the girl in the picture looked so much alike the person he once knew.

"Crosse?" Kaname looked at the chairman in disbelief.

"Yes, Kaname-kun. Yuuki is my adorable and lovable daughter. She is a cheerful and bright girl that always made my day wonderful just her being with me. And she resembles her mother so much." Crosse fondly said as he always do every time he was talking about his adorable daughter Yuuki.

Kaname looked back at the picture and studied Yuuki's face thoroughly. _Her daughter huh?_

"You don't know about our child since you left. Kaname-kun, _she_ didn't just left the world, _she_ left us a gift from heaven. Yuuki is the greatest gift _she_ ever gave to me."

After a moment of silence as Kaname was still composing himself from the sudden truth he had just learned, that neither Takuma nor the two idols were willing to break, Kaname finally spoke.

"Crosse.. I want to meet her.." Kaname silently said as he composed himself from breaking apart. This is not the time to show weakness, especially to the people around him.

"I guess right. Mika-chan, kindly call Yuuki for me?" Chairman Crosse ordered to his secretary.

"Wakarimash'ta."

 _ **-KaZe _ KaZe-**_

" _ **Yuuki Crosse, you are being called in the headmaster's office. I repeat, Yuuki Crosse, you are being called in the headmaster's office**_ " the sound of intercom filled the speakers throughout Cross Academy. Anyone could be able to hear the voice wherever you are inside the campus.

The school cafeteria was filled with students who were taking their lunch. Different conversations were discussed by different groups of students. But the topic of their conversations were just the same as it was about the newly arrived guests who were having a meeting with Chairman Crosse.

Yuuki and Yori were currently eating lunch in the school cafeteria when they heard the intercom. They looked at each other then Yuuki hurriedly finished her food. There's always something important when someone was called by the chairman through intercom.

The other students who heard the intercom looked at Yuuki's direction and a group of girls approached her.

"Crosse-san, are you going to Chairman? Can we come with you?"

"Yes Crosse-san. We can help you with what the chairman will ask you to do."

They smiled at her but she was creeped with their intention. They just want to see the guests.

"Eh? Ah.. Uhm.."

"Please Crosse-san, we will behave. Promise."

"Oi. Chairman only called Yuuki, because she is a prefect. The only person who can help her is her co-prefect, Kiryuu-kun. I think he was already in Chairman's office since his name was not called. Do you honestly want to meet Kiryuu-kun there?" Yori asked the girls and she got the right answer. They showed a frightened face when they thought what will Kiryuu do with them if they went with Yuuki.

"On second thought, we will do it another time Crosse-san. Don't we have something else to do?" One of them asked her friends.

"Ah- y-yeah. I just remembered we hadn't finish our homework yet."

"Yes. Let's go finish it before it's too late."

The girls retreated back with excuses, avoiding contacts with Yuuki and Yori.

"That was amazing Yori. Thanks so much." Yuuki thanked her best friend when the girls were out of earshot.

"Yuuki, you just admitted that they are not afraid with you at all. It's always Kiryuu-kun."

"Hmp.. well of course, Zero always has a scowl in his head like he hates everything."

"Yuuki, you better go already if you still want to see the guests."

"Ah.. yeah.. See you later Yori-chan." Yuuki ran as fast as she could because the cafeteria was quiet far from the chairman's office.

Yuuki rested for a moment when she arrived in front of chairman's office and composed herself. She was slightly nervous as she knew that the VIP guests were still inside. After a moment of hesitation, she knocked on the door.

"Chairman, this is Yuuki. May I come in?"

"Yes.. Yes, come in Yuuki" she came inside and gently closed the door before looking at the people inside.

Yuuki caught sight of the attractively handsome brown-haired guy again, that caught everyone's attention before, and who was now gazing at her in return with a stunned look.

"Juri.." Kaname silently whispered with eyes widen in shock upon seeing in person the girl who looked exactly like the once very important person he had before.

Yuuki stilled. _Juri? mother?_

Kaname was still staring at her and neither of them said another word as Yuuki was still processing her thoughts on the name that the guest called her. It was after all the name of her late mother.

Kaien Crosse broke the silence. "Yuuki-chan, I want you to meet Kaname Kuran. He was the one who called for you here. Kaname, meet my daughter.. Yuuki."

 _He wanted to meet me? Did he knew of mother?_

"It's my pleasure to finally meet you in person, Yuuki." Kaname smiled at her and Yuuki blushed in return. How pleasant to hear her name being called by this handsome man. Then, Kaname took Yuuki's hand and gently kissed the back of her hand.

Their audience were surprised upon the man's action, except Chairman Crosse who showed a pleased smile at the unfold scene.

Yuuki's breathe almost left her as the man was still staring at her with a delighted smile on his face.

"It's a pleasure to meet you too, K-Kuran-sama." Yuuki shyly replied.

"Kaname. Call me Kaname, Yuuki."

"Now.. Now.. Yuuki-chan, I also called you here because Takuma-kun here had something else to do, so I want you to be the tour guide to these three in Cross Academy." Crosse interrupted.

"Ah.. H-hai.. I understand chairman. So, would you prefer we start the tour now, K-K-Kaname.. s-sama?" Yuuki looked down with a faint blush on her face.

"Yes I would like to, Yuuki." Kaname replied with a smile plastered to his face.

Kaname and Yuuki left the chairman's office followed by the two idols. They began the tour lead by the still shy and blushing Yuuki. Few hours later, the tour was half-complete as they toured the entirety of the Cross Academy except the West Class.

They were currently on their way to their last destination when Yori came up to Yuuki for their supposed to be test that Yuuki should not miss as it was her last chance to pass the subject.

"Eh?! But Yori-chan, I'm assigned to guide the guests. What should I do?" Yuuki whispered to Yori as she don't want Kaname-sama and the others to know her misfortune.

"You know this is your last chance Yuuki. Why don't you let them go on their own to West Class? It's not as if uncontrolled fangirls will bother them, they'll be with their acquaintances." Yori reassured Yuuki.

"And besides, did you notice how the West Class reacted during the Welcoming? None of them mentioned anything bad about the guests, and Aidou-sempai didn't even utter a single insult like he always did every time someone new came. So it means, the guests were probably respected by the West Class." The sudden conclusion popped Yuuki's mind as Yori kept on talking.

Yuuki stared at her for a moment, she never noticed what Yori had said during the Welcoming. "I guess you're right Yori-chan. Wait for me, I'll talk to them."

"Ok, but be quick."

Yuuki approached the guests who stopped their silent conversation when Yuuki came back. She shyly looked at Kaname-sama and excused herself in their tour. She told them what Yori said about them being safe in the West Class as she explained the students in West Class were elites.

Kaname seemed disappointed for a moment but slowly nodded and patted Yuuki's head. "I understand Yuuki, I wouldn't let myself hinder you in your studies. I hope you pass the test."

He smiled and Yuuki blushed again at Kaname's word like he knew all along about Yuuki's failing grade, but maybe he got it from Yuuki's desperation to go despite her desire to continue guiding the visitors.

"Th-thank you Kaname-sama, thank you Touya-san, Shiki-san." Yuuki pointed them the direction to the West Class which was a few meters away from them and she left along with Yori.

 _ **-KaZe _ KaZe-**_

Zero was very much irritated as he made his way up to the second floor of West Class building. His dream last night started surfacing on his head like vividly watching the scenes. He tried to block his mind in remembering it as the dream continued on surfacing. Because it was somehow leading into a very strange dream. Who the fuck would dream of a fucked up fairytale? And to top it all, it was _The Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs? Seriously?_

 _ **Zero was so startled when he recognized the dwarf as Toga Yagari-sensei. He slowly let down the dwarf and looked around the other dwarfs, slowly recognizing everyone of them upon closer look.**_

 _ **He recognized the girly dwarf wearing an apron, who was picking the food again that was thrown again when Zero yelled, as Headmaster Kaien Cross, the owner of Cross Academy. No wonder the pink apron reminds him of the clumsy chairman.**_

 _ **The sleepy dwarf who was starting to doze off before Zero yelled but was now widely awake was after all his friend, Kaito Takamiya. Kaito very much likes to sleep whatever the time is.**_

 _ **The playful dwarf, who was playing and bouncing since they arrived as if not tired at all and now silent all of a sudden, was the idiot Aidou Hanabusa, one of his schoolmate whom he always argued at.**_

 _ **The serious dwarf who was reading a book that was now closed and used as a cover to his ears with the other book was Ichijo Takuma, who was the student council president of Cross Academy.**_

 _ **The chubby dwarf who started eating the food was Aidou's cousin, Kain Akatsuki, that to Zero's observation, the dwarf was totally different to the real one, but there's no mistaken he looked like Kain.**_

 _ **Zero focused his attention on the smallest and only girl among the dwarf who was currently clasping her ears firmly with tears in her eyes. There's no mistaking it that this girl is no other than the clumsy and naive and cheerful daughter of Kaien Cross, who was also his co-prefect Yuuki Cross.**_

 _ **"What the hell is happening here? Since when did you became dwarfs? Yagari-sensei? Chairman Cross? Kaito? Baka-Aidou? Takuma? Kain? and Yuuki? What the fuck is the meaning of this?" Zero desperately asked as he got more surprised with this event.**_

 _ **"Heh.. So you know us after all Snow White. Now you can't deny anymore." dwarf Takuma smiled as he can now read properly believing that Snow White finally admitted.**_

 _ **"Oi you damn Snow White? Did you dare called me Baka-Aidou? You are the stupid one here because you even deny who you are and what you are supposed to do." dwarf Aidou blurted out and stuck his tongue out at Zero's direction.**_

 _ **"Oh SnowWhite-chan, I'm glad that you are in yourself again. Now, now let us begin and eat this food that I've prepared for all of you. I hope that you will like it." Girly dwarf Cross put another bowl of food for Zero and offered it at him again.**_

 _ **"Snow White, if you don't want to eat your food, can I eat it instead?" inquired dwarf Kain as he already finished 5 servings of the food.**_

 _ **"SnowWhite, we better do the story already. I'm so sleepy here you know. I want this to be finished already." Whined dwarf Kaito as he started to drift to sleep again.**_

Zero cursed Kaito trying to block the surfacing dream again. Though the dream was somewhat ridiculous, he still need to focus on finding the still missing Kaito.

Zero searched anywhere the academy but no Kaito was found, and the West Class was his final option to look for.

It was already 5 p.m. so some of the students already left home, only few remained for their extracurricular activities and others for detention.

Zero made his way to the roof top of the building, maybe Kaito was there the whole time though he doubted, as Kaito had a hatred to the West Class as Zero does too.

When a voice called his name...

"Zero.."

 __ _ **ChapEnd**_ _ **s**_

 **So, there..**

 **I know there were some questions in this chapter..**

 **Like,**

 **What was the relation of Kaname with Juri? With Yuuki?**

 **Zero is the only one who had rare** _ **silver-hair?Duh!**_

 **Well, I'll just say that Kaname and Yuuki are not related in this fanfic. Yuuki is a daughter of Juri and Kaien Crosse, not of Juri and Haruka. Haruka is still Juri's brother but not husband. Juri is someone important to Kaname.**

 **As for Zero's silver hair, I want him to be the only character who has silver hair. Other characters in Vampire Knight with the same hair color as him will be replaced with another hair color in this fanfic. Just bear with this. I just really love Zero Kiryuu with his silver hair. And this is a fanfiction so I can do as I please..**

 **If you have other questions, please review..**

 **I'll answer you as far as I can..**

 **Ja!** (⌒▽⌒)/


	3. Chapter 3

**CLASH OF BLACK & WHITE**

 **(..a Vampire Knight AU fanfic..)**

 _Zero made his way to the roof top of the building, maybe Kaito was there the whole time though he doubted as Kaito had a hatred to the West Class as Zero does too._

 _When a voice called his name..._

" _Zero.."_

 **CHAPTER 3** **: Vampire, Kaname Kuran**

"Zero..."

Zero was about to ascend the staircase to the roof top when someone called his name. Zero never felt any presence before him because this part of the building was devoid of anyone, but someone did sneaked behind him without his notice. He was not only petrified with how someone sneaked at him that easily but he was more alarmed at the voice of the person. His name was called in such a way that made him shiver. It was a cool and deep baritone with a hint of authority on the person's voice. And Zero thought he had heard that voice before.

Zero quickly turned his head to the intruder, with the Bloody Rose ready and pointed directly to the person's head even before Zero saw who he was.

Zero was shocked upon seeing the intruder while the said person managed to complete his sentence.

"…Kiryuu, is it?" Kaname was also shocked to the sudden action of Zero and he recognized the weapon pointed to his head. The _Bloody Rose_!

"What are you doing here?!" Zero was still pointing his gun on Kaname. What is a guest doing in West Class?

Before Kaname could answer, a very angry Aidou arrived and almost caught Zero off guard but Zero somehow managed to dodge the punch of Aidou.

"How dare you point that stupid gun to Kaname-sama! Do you know how horrendous your action was?!" Aidou was about to throw a punch again but Kaname stopped him.

"Aidou.." Aidou froze his hand and looked at Kaname.

"But, Kaname-sama.." Aidou saw Kaname's look that made him fidget in fright and stepped back to where the other West Class vampires stood and everyone wore a hard glare at Zero's direction.

"I'm sorry to startle you Kiryuu.. I just started calling the name of the prefect of Cross Academy as Chairman had said, when I saw the rare lock of hair. So, you are Zero Kiryuu?" Kaname stared at him, well at his silver hair. It made Kaname confused in some ways than ever, he never encountered nor heard of a person or anyone who possessed a silver strands of hair.

Zero stared at him wide-eyed. The hard glare of the West Class bothered him, as if he would really shoot the man with Bloody gun was only used to something specific and it would never hurt any human. And the man was almost acting like a leader to this group when they made a defense stance in case Zero made a bad move. Well, the gun was still pointed at the man's head.

"Yes, I am. And I won't tolerate anyone who stayed in the academy for no actual reason. The class is already over, you better go home already before I make you stay for detention." But the West Class didn't make any indication to leave and they also didn't fret a bit even though some of them were afraid of Zero's detentions. They only harden their glare as if waiting for a signal to attack him.

"Stop it all of you!" Kaname ordered without looking at them.

"Kiryuu, I am the new president of West Class assigned by Chairman Kaien Crosse himself. I'm now a student here along with Shiki and Rima. We just finished the tour in the academy and barely completed it on the West Class. And I decided to call a meeting to the West Class though only few remained. We were supposed to have a meeting in the conference room before I saw you, Kiryuu."

"With Takuma Ichijo? He is not a West Class." Zero looked at Takuma's direction but Takuma divert his gaze.

"The Student Council President is needed for the meeting for he could discuss to me the rules and regulations in the academy." Kaname stared at the lilac eyes of Zero who was staring back at his russet one.

A moment later, Zero finally lowered his gun down and hid it in his blazer. Not really convinced but he still need to find Kaito.

"Fine. I'll give you enough time for your meeting. But you must be finished and left the academy before 6 p.m. I will be waiting on the front gate." With that, Zero left the building but managed to glance at the door of the roof top, it was closed so Kaito wasn't there

 _ **-KaZe _ KaZe-**_

Silence was heard in the conference room as Kaname Kuran took his seat and looked at his underlings. No one dare say a single word.

Aidou, being naïve as he was managed to break the silence with a cough. Everyone turned at his direction, even Kaname. Aidou couldn't just take the long silence that was occurring. Time is running and he has so many questions to ask at Kaname but was not able to do so, due to the growing dark aura surrounding them.

"I'm very disappointed with your actions a while ago, Aidou." Kaname said then stared hard at him. Aidou stiffened at that.

"Haven't you noticed that Kiryuu Zero is a hunter? He can easily kill you with Bloody Rose!" Kaname stated before Aidou could utter a word.

Everyone was surprised upon hearing the name of the gun that was held by Zero all the time. They knew Zero as a hunter and that he exterminates Level E vampires, but no one know he held a powerful weapon that could kill the likes of them.

A _silver weapon_ could kill vampires in lower rank like Level E. And it could also kill Level C and D if shot repeatedly before the wounds healed. But only _special weapons_ like the **Bloody Rose** could kill nobles in Level B with just one shot. And a pureblood or Level A vampires could be killed with the special weapons if the hunter perfected its usage and be able to control the strong impact of the weapon.

Zero always had the Bloody Rose hidden in his blazer, threatening them with it every time he got pissed at them. But they really thought it was just an ordinary silver gun.

"Kaname-sama, it was not the Bloody Rose. We saw it exploded since you disappeared. And we can't feel its usual powerful aura, even the design is different." Confusion was written on everyone's faces.

"No. I am certain that was the Bloody Rose, though it had changed in appearance."

Kaname was also confused. He did notice the changes in the Bloody Rose but he still got the feeling that it was really the legendary weapon, which was not supposed to exist anymore. Kaien Crosse didn't gave him the full details since the _disappearance_.

"Now that I'm back, are you willing to give your loyalty to me, once again?"

"Hai. Kaname-sama." Was the quick reply of the West Class vampires.

"I am glad to hear that. I can see that your loyalty still lies at me. After all, your souls are still in my hands."

"We will be just as loyal at you even if you don't have our souls, Kaname-sama. I am overwhelmed to finally see you again after all these years." Aidou stated happily. He can't wait to told Kaname how he lived a normal life like what Kaname wanted.

"Enough, Aidou." Kaname stopped him before he can say more. "I held this meeting only to gain your trust and loyalty again. Since you had no problem, this meeting is dismissed." Kaname stood up.

"But Kaname-sama, we still have que-

"I want you to reveal yourselves next time. You should be strong enough to be with me.."

"What do you mean, Kaname-sama?" Juno, a sports prodigy confusedly asked.

"You do know what I mean."

"But Kaname-sama, up until now we are living normal life."

"Juno, right?" Kaname faced him while Juno stiffened. "I am Kaname Kuran, and my order is absolute." Kaname calmly stated.

But a very dark aura surrounds the room that sent shiver throughout the West Class' body. Kaname's dark power creeped to their bones and paralyzed their nerves, making them groan in pain. A minute after, it disappeared like nothing had happened.

Everybody except Kaname wore a horrified expression as they witness for the first time the _true_ power of Kaname Kuran.

"You don't want to receive detentions I believe.." Kaname said indicating that he don't want anymore questions and left the room.

"Hai, Kaname-sama." The West Class still confused bowed down and followed after their leader who seemed to gain his lost power.

 _ **-KaZe _ KaZe-**_

Zero was still waiting outside the gate of the academy, waiting for the last West Class students who were having a meeting. He was in deep thought.

The dream tried to surface again but was blocked again as Zero was trying to think where he had heard the voice of Kaname Kuran. He was so sure that he heard it before but can't figure out where and when. He never actually met the man before. And that Kaname Kuran. Zero can feel that there's something strange with him, and he knew he wouldn't like it.

His deep thought was interrupted when he heard footsteps approaching but he didn't looked at them. He knew that it was Kaname Kuran and the other West Class.

"You are quiet in deep thought, Kiryuu." Kaname stared at Zero's silver hair again. It still strange him.

"Apparently not, Kuran." Zero retorted back. He had talked to Kaien Crosse after he gave up in finding Kaito. But the chairman would just avoid his questions by providing him information about the two super idols.

In the end, Zero barely escaped Crosse when he asked him for conditions in order to answer Zero's questions. Zero would had agreed if only the conditions were not to call the chairman "Daddy" and to hug him.

"I suppose your meeting was finished, you may leave the academy already." Zero looked back at the West Class who were just silently standing behind Kaname, wearing an uneasy face.

"Such a rude behavior you had, Kiryuu. Well, I don't want to waste anymore of my time talking to you. Let's go." Kaname motioned to his companions and left with a petrified look from Zero. The West Class students quietly followed after their leader, not even uttering a single word or giving any reactions.

"What did you say, you jerk?!"

 _ **-KaZe _ KaZe-**_

"That jerk! Who does he think he is?!" Zero inserted the key to his house but surprisingly..

"Zero-kun, you're home. We made you a very special soup."

…or not, it was already open. Chairman Crosse and Yuuki were busy preparing the food they made out of the open book recipe of Zero.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, you rascals?!"

He looked at the table where the unknown substances were arranged. Some of them had a very dark substance which can't be identified as food, while the other had a very nice appearance, but Zero knew better.

"I did told you to stay out of my kitchen!" Zero said with gritted teeth. He had enough of the damage that the two made every time they feel like cooking or perhaps ruining his kitchen.

The two were a disaster in making foods. Yuuki couldn't cook any food even the simplest and basic one like cooking rice. She would just make it into liquid-like-soup, and every time she tried to cut foods to cook, it would finish with a special coating, her own blood because she would just cut her fingers. And she would finish her cooking until it turned into dark matter. While in Chairman Crosse' case, he would cook untidily, but finished a decent food.. Only by looks. Once tasted, Zero knew better.

"Get the hell out of my kitchen. You should wait for me to cook you something if you had no more food in yours." With a deep scowl in his face, he ushered the two outside his kitchen.

"But Zero, you came home late. You're always late." Yuuki pouted while putting bandaid on her fingers with cuts.

"Uhn.. Why are you late anyway, Zero-kun? I don't think you had a mission today." The chairman asked.

"Because of that damn Kuran-jerk!"

"Kuran-jerk? You mean Kaname-sama?" Excitement was shown on Yuuki's face as she imagined Kaname's gentle smile.

"What, did the two of you went home together? Is he as handsome as ever? What about Kaname-sama, Zero?"

"What the hell Yuuki?! No! Are you seriously bewitched by him too?" Zero knew that Yuuki likes some idols, but to actually see her fangirling a man she just met is news to Zero.

"Hidoi, Zero. Kaname-sama never bewitched me." Pouted Yuuki.

"Zero-kun, what about Kaname-kun are you referring?" This time, Chairman Crosse asked with serious tone.

"He told me that he was appointed as new class president of West Class and he also held a meeting. Of course, I waited for them. You do know that I don't trust the West Class in staying in the academy, especially new students."

"Oh, I'm glad Kaname-kun handled his position early."

"What the hell Chairman?! Who really is Kaname Kuran? Have you seen the West Class? They followed every footsteps of that jerk. Even Aidou and Kain. They treated him like some.. Some special.."

"Zero, Kaname-sama is really a gentle person. He's treating me well and.. And I think, he.. knew my mother." Yuuki interrupted Zero and remembered how Kaname called her by her mother's name.

"Chairman, who is Kaname Kuran?" Both the prefects turned to Crosse only to see him preparing the foods and not listening to them at all.

"Come, Zero, Yuuki. Before the foods turned cold." Crosse offered with a smile, ignoring the increasing dark aura of the two prefects.

"Aho! I told you to stay out of my kitchen! I'll make new dish!" Zero stubbornly dragged Crosse out of his kitchen but he won't budge.

"But, Zero. I especially made your favorite, meso soup."

"No matter-" suddenly remembering his dream, when the dwarf Kaien Crosse made a delicious food for the first time, Zero motioned Yuuki to taste Crosse' meso soup.

"Eh? But Zero, we both know that's awful." Yuuki pouted.

"Maybe not Yuuki. Miracles do happen." In Zero's dream, the taste of chairman's food is heavenly. If miracle is real, his food might improved and tasted better.

"No way, I don't wanna."

"Then, I won't make your projects anymore."

"But Zero." Yuuki really can't do her projects without help from Zero. She stubbornly looked at Crosse' meso soup. It has very nice aroma and presentable appearance, anyone who saw it for the first time would probably eat it heartily.

She took a sip with it, expecting its awful taste.

And she's not wrong..

She hurriedly rushed to the sink and spit any of the soup she sipped.

"Zero, I told you so." Yuuki with tears in her eyes while Zero is laughing.

"There's nothing wrong with my soup." Kaien Crosse tearfully said too.

Their meal was finished after Zero revised the foods and added some more. Crosse and Yuuki went to their house already while Zero prepared to go to sleep. Kaien Crosse adopted Zero but they lived in different house. It was actually an adjacent house and both can freely enter each other's house because a doorway on the living room separated the two houses. But of course, Zero always liked his privacy.

Zero was ready to fall asleep when a very painful headache struck him again. His dreams surfaced again; even the previous dreams he had that had no meaning at all, just fragments. They surfaced vividly like he was watching them.

Zero finally recognized the voice of Kaname Kuran that he was sure he had heard before. It was the last voice he heard in his dream and the way that Kuran called Zero's name during their encounter in the West Class was in the same way the voice in his dream did.

But.. But there's no way that Kaname is the owner of that voice. His mind might just playing tricks at him. He didn't even know that Kaname existed when he dreamt, right? So it was not Kaname. Well, he didn't saw whom the voice belong to. But really, there's no way. Because if.. If he really owned that voice, does it mean..

Because he can finally remember his dream from the very beginning up to the end. Or did it really end? The clock clearly strikes to 12 because he took a glimpse of it.

So did the prince charming came? Did he arrive on time and lifted the poison?

Because if he really did, if the prince charming arrived on time and lifted the poison, does that mean...

Zero felt his cheeks flaring with heat.

' _No. No. No. That is so not Kaname Kuran. He isn't the Prince Charming or whoever it was. But why did I woke up?_ '

His cheeks flared more with heat. That's just.. so embarrassing…

' _Don't focus on that, Zero. Who actually is that hooded woman? Or maybe it's not a prince charming who lifted the poison but a princess?'_

In all of Zero's dream that he can now remember, the hooded woman was always appearing. He can't clearly see the woman's face but her long hair that was flowing down her chest could trigger her as a woman. And to Zero's confusion, he can't figure out what his dreams mean at all.

 __ _ **ChapEnd**_ _ **s**_

 **So, who do you think is the hooded woman?**

 **Before anything else, I want to thank everyone who had followed and liked this story since first published..**

 **And I'm expecting more reviews to the readers. Thanx again.**

 **I hope you like this chapter..**

 **Ja!** (⌒▽⌒)/


	4. Chapter 4

**CLASH OF BLACK & WHITE**

 **(..a Vampire Knight AU fanfic..** **)**

 _In all of Zero's dream that he can now remember, the hooded woman was always appearing. He can't clearly see the woman's face but her long hair that was flowing down her chest could trigger her as a woman. And to Zero's confusion, he can't figure out what his dreams mean at all._

 **CHAPTER 4** **: Who Are You?**

It has been a week since Kaname Kuran, Rima Touya and Senri Shiki attend the Cross Academy. News really fly fast because students from other schools had passed their transferee form waiting for Cross' approval in order to take the special test.

There were even people who were already waiting outside the school gate just to see the super idols for themselves.

Tight securities were already dispatched on the gate to control the fans who were trying to enter. Students of Cross Academy were having a hard time to enter the academy since the fans were blocking the gate. Students with vehicles were having a hard time to enter as they were blocked by fans, looking inside if the passengers were the super idols. The East Class students were really the affected once since some of them were commuting on the way to academy and they can't make their way inside.

Even reporters had arrived asking questions like why the super idols attend Cross Academy and that it was even before their first concert in Japan.

Commotions like this had happened before since the academy had popular students but it was not this intense like today. That's why Zero and Yuuki were also there to stop the uncontrollable fans and reporters.

Zero's death glare and threats didn't falter the fans though some still felt frightened especially the students of Cross Academy who were mixed on the uncontrollable fans as they were still trying to make their way. Only few students had succesfully entered; more for the students with vehicles.

Few minutes later, a familiar black limousine arrived. The commotion has stopped but they approached the newly arrived car. Some even called out for the super idols' names to know if they were indeed inside the car.

And they were not wrong. In fact, Kaname Kuran and his underlings were the one inside the limousine. Zero and Yuuki knew this so they tried to get the fans and reporters out of the way.

Suddenly, the car window opened revealing the handsome face of Kaname Kuran.

"Yuuki, what is happening here?" Kaname gently asked and Yuuki blushed in return before answering.

"Ah.. I'm so sorry for this commotion Kaname-sama. They just wanted to see Shiki-san and Touya-san. But this will be done soon."

"No! This will not be done that easily. Do make your way already before these people started to cause trouble again." Zero looked back at the people who had the same expressions as they were when they first met Kaname Kuran. Everyone were silent.

"Please get inside Yuuki. I don't want you to get hurt from this commotion."

"Ah.. eh.. I'm fine, Kaname-sama. Please don't bother with me. Zero and I just need to stop them." Yuuki was now blushing hard since her crush cared for her.

"I told you to get inside! Hey chauffer, start the car already."

"You really are so rude Kiryuu, when I already told you to respect me. But, I want you to protect Yuuki. Don't let her be harmed." Kaname then looked at his underlings to silently stop them in attacking Zero. "Let's go."

Since arrival of the limousine until it entered the gate, no one had uttered a word. It felt like deja vu, for this had happened before. Only this time, the whole scene was captured on the camera which was directly focused on Kaname Kuran. And the owner is a reporter who was having a live report on TV.

The face of Kaname Kuran was now seen on the whole Japan and it made the viewers confused who he was since he was not a celebrity.

 _ **-KaZe _ KaZe-**_

In a particular building were a conference meeting was held, the door opened and a very tired man, who ran as fast as he could, entered the room to show his laptop to the woman standing in front.

"Eh?! Kaname?!"

She exclaimed and the other people in the conference room stood in shock when the name was mentioned.

"So this is where you are."

 _ **-KaZe _ KaZe-**_

The commotion outside the gate of Cross Academy had successfully ended when the police force arrived.

Kaien Crosse was now on his way to give special test to the approved transferee. Sadly enough, only one of them was accepted and she was complaining why the test was needed for her to fully enter the academy.

 __ _ **ChapEnd**_ _ **s**_

 **Sorry for the short chapter. I'm quiet busy nowadays so don't have much time. But i'll try to add more after my busy days.**

 **Thanx again for reading and don't forget to review. I would appreciate much your reviews, positive or negative feedback will do. I would need it to made this story much better.**

 **Ja!** (⌒▽⌒)/


	5. Chapter 5

**CLASH OF BLACK & WHITE**

 **(..a Vampire Knight AU fanfic..)**

 _Kaien Crosse was now on his way to give special test to the approved transferee. Sadly enough, only one of them was accepted and she was complaining why the test was needed for her to fully enter the academy._

 **CHAPTER 5** **: Sleeping Dawn**

Zero Kiryuu waked up from the loud noise of his alarm clock. He immediately stopped the noise without opening his eyes, not wanting to wake up soon, though he set it at earlier time for his mission today. But he was lacking of sleep.

His lack of sleep was due to the two troublemakers living next to his house who decided to almost burn his kitchen at midnight. The two sneaked at his kitchen and used his electric oven to make a cake. And since both of them had no real skills in cooking, or even baking, operating an electric oven is out of their league. The end result, they caused damages. Earlier, Zero recieved a call from Yagari-sensei so sleeping early is necessary for his early mission tomorrow. After all he was already finished in whatever he has been spending a lot of time on his computer. Then he suddenly smelt the smoke coming from his kitchen and learnt what had happen. He then forbid the two to never enter his kitchen again and he ended up cleaning their mess.

Zero's long reason for lacking of sleep didn't last long when he felt the cold metalic head of Doraemon.

Metalic?

It was supposed to be a plastic head, not metal. He then felt its flat surface when Doraemon's head is circular. He promptly opened his eyes and stared at his alarm clock. It really wasn't Doraemon because it was a square-shaped metalic clock that he was holding. Only then did Zero realized that he wasn't in his room. But a completely strange room. Again.

 _Am I in a dream? Again?_

He surveyed his surroundings, looking for any of his familiar things but found none. The whole room was decorated with Roman-style designs and the floor was full of different flowers except for the small space like a pathway towards the door. Zero got off the bed and stretched his body, feeling like he has been laying in bed for so long; but he still felt sleepy. He stepped towards the door but got tripped on something. Luckily, he prevented himself on falling face-first by instantly putting his hands in between himself and the floor.

He motioned to stand up but was having a hard time to do so due to his long gown that caused his fall.

 _Gown?_

Only then did Zero realized what he was wearing. It was a blue ball gown with a petal overskirt and a neatly-laced white petticoat. He also noticed his silver hair grown long and wavy that reached to his waist.

 _'Damnit! This again?'_

Zero couldn't hardly believe that he was in a dream again. Yes, he is sure that this is also a dream like last time, what with his gown and hair. Its a mystery that he always dream of himself as a girl- no, he sure can feel that he is a guy, but still he wears a woman's dress. More specifically a gown at that, and it annoyed the shit out of him.

 _'I better stop this nonsense dream then!'_ with that in mind, he stood up with some difficulty on not tripping with his gown again.

When suddenly, the door has opened on its own? Then something appeared at his eyesight. At first he thought they were insects but as they were coming near him, he realized that they were tiny humans with wings.

 _Fairies?!_

The faries came inside the room, going towards the bedroom.

Zero was flabbergasted to the fairies who suddenly entered and flew through Zero. By through means, they flew right through Zero like he was invicible or ghost. They haven't noticed him at all.

"Oh, how lovely is our Princess Dawn. Though his hair had turned grey, his face is as fair as always and his lips still a color of red rose!"

"How many years has it been since he fell asleep?"

"I think it's his 100 years already. Never waking up even once."

"Oh! Poor poor princess."

"Too bad that the prince didn't came when Princess Dawn ate the poisoned apple."

That statement got Zero's attention after coming to his senses.

 _Poisoned apple?_

Zero turned to them but instead totally dumbfounded when he saw a girl laying in the bed that he had previously laid into. She looks pale but her lips still colored red, she has long wavy silver hair, and she wore a pink ball gown. Oh how did the girl looked exactly like Zero! Though their gown has different color.

Still shocked at what he saw, Zero didn't notice when the fairies passed right through him again. He only noticed when the door was closed. He opened the door to chase after the fairies but they were already gone.

Instead, Zero saw the vast wide sky and the sun is almost setting to the horizon giving the sky a pale tint color of orange. He went out of the room and walked to the balcony. He looked down and noticed he was in a tower. There was a vast of wild forest below. He went to search for anyone in the tower only to find out that the only room is the one he had exited before. He reached the circular stair and descended downstairs, never knowing how long the staircase was.

Finally reaching up the end, there is nothing else there besides the door leading out. He goes out of the tower.

He felt relieved when he saw a man, thankfully not a dwarf or fairy, who was sleeping on the tree. He approached the man and tried to wake him up. But for some reason, the man won't wake no matter what Zero did.

"Damnit! Is this man dead?" He checked for the man's pulse and he wasn't dead.

"The hell! Hey, wake up! What happened to you?! What's happening here?!" but it's futile, the man was still sound asleep.

Zero looked everywhere but there was no more person in sight, but he saw a trail leading somewhere in the forest and followed it instead of wasting his time with the asleep man. It amazed Zero that the trail has a small light in it despite the pale darkness surrounding the forest.

On the way, Zero saw some animals that were, for some reason, asleep also. Or are they dead? But he didn't waste his time to check them.

Zero has been following the trail for quite some time. Finally reaching the end of the forest, the sky was almost dark. And what he saw next surprises him even more.

There was a palace and it looked ancient. It was made of dark brick and wooden doors, and had been through the years of decay. The old palace stood on a rugged slope, the walls covered with moss were broken down into half-ruined state. One of the large towers had broken through the roof, leaving debris everywhere. Despite the courtyard being open, the odor and the air are quite different.

The sight of the old palace gives Zero an eerie feeling. The wind suddenly blows wildly, sending shiver onto the exposed snow-white skin of the silverette. But it's not the cold wind that gives shiver to Zero, something more unnatural enveloped his body, making him quiver and fell on his knees. Then it went away and the hunter followed where he felt it was, turning towards the open door of the palace.

There was a man. A man standing at the door looking directly at Zero and their eyes met. A set of crimson blood orbs stared deeply at him, devouring the very core of his soul.

"That man.. That man is..." Lips shaking, he tried to speak but no more words came out.

Suddenly, a flash of beautiful silver hair possessed by not the silverette but by a woman appeared next to the man at the door. The two stood there like a beautiful piece work of art.

The man's lips move as if saying something but the woman covered him with her cloak before a word left his lips. But Zero managed to hear a faint whisper of his name.

"Zero..."

 _ **-KaZe _ KaZe-**_

Sweat covered the hunter's skin after waking up from the nightmare that has been haunting him these past few days.

 _That woman.._

 _And that voice.._

 _Who the hell is that man even?!_

 _God! This is ridiculous._

 _Why am I having that damn nightmare?_

 _"Zero.."_ Again, that cold voice surfaced to his head.

"Zero?"

"Zero, are you awake? The chairman made breakfast." a loud and repeated knocks to the door finally reached to the still confused mind of the silver-haired.

"Yeah.. Yeah.. I'm coming. Just stop knocking at my door!"

Yuuki's footsteps faded away before Zero finally calmed himself and rise up from bed. He went straight to the comfort room, did his necessities in the morning before descending downstairs.

 _ **-KaZe _ KaZe-**_

 __ _ **ChapEnds**_

 **So short update again. Tsk!**

 **Gomen kudasai**

 ***bows deeply*🙇**

 **I'm such a slow writer and I only have little time to check my stories. Though only few voted my works!**

 **Waaaaaaah! 😭😭😭**

 **I hope more and more would read my stories. These are my treasures..😣**

 **And please comment down anything you want. That would put me at ease that my masterpiece had been read.**

 **Warui! I asked too much when I'm giving few, but I promise you that I won't abandon this story.**

 **Just S🐢L🐢O🐢W🐢🐢🐢🐢**

 **Ja! (⌒▽⌒)/**


End file.
